FightCity
Different tournaments with the 4 sets of Fight City (The Core, The Delta, Uptown, Westside) that were released with the Kickstarter in 2017/2018 ---- Westside-League first draft weekly setup ---- Mad Robin - Uptown Running from November 2018 until __ (organized by ). For discussion about this tournament see Players in a ladder of divisions (ABCDEF) compete in a series of seasons, in which each of the six players in the division selects a button, and then plays a game against each of the other five players in their division. Turntable games and wallflower (WF) games will be added here in these tables later ... and only after all games are finished we‘ll have comparable statistics. These tables are not about players, here it‘s only about the buttons. For more information about the Mad Robin Season see Mad_Robin/Season_21. Statistics separately for each button: * MR = Mad Robin = the original league games * TT = Turntables = reverse games, part of the league, too * WF = Wallflowers = additional games with the unpicked buttons * TF = Turnflowers = reverse games of WF to complete the tables * Σ = sums of rounds in all of the above categories * % = win percentage of said sums of rounds * games = sums of won and lost games * %''' = win percentage of all games of this button through all categories and divisions Colour code as seen from the button on the left: * green background for both games won in the league (MR and TT won) * yellow background for one game won and one lost (either MR or TT won) * red background for both games lost (MR and TT lost) * light green background for both games won outside the league (WF and TF) * light yellow background for one game won and one lost (either WF or TF won) * light red background for both games lost (WF and TF lost) * this colour code might be slightly different during the process of the ongoing league but in the end it will look as described ---- KO-Tournament - The Core Tournament organized by in July 2018. There is no related forum thread because it‘s a tournament of the buttons not of the players and players change after every game. To have a better result every button will play in the upper AND the lower half of the table. '''Rules *One of the players in each game is the organizer and game creator. *The set consists of 15 buttons so 2 buttons will play twice, one in the upper half and one in the lower half. *The order in each half is coincidental with the only rule that in prelims no button will play against the same opponent as in the other half. *If after two games (game plus reverse) there‘s still a tie then a 1-round-game against the AI Nala will decide which button proceeds to the next round. ---- Rush League - Uptown link to original tables Running from 21st May 2018 until 2nd November 2018 (organized by ). For discussion about this tournament see The Rush League. Basically taking all 15 buttons, and facing them off against each other. Like the 4dB, top 8 make the play-offs, then it's play and reverse until one button is named champion. The Rush skill can be used by both sides. Uptown is a new set, and some buttons only have 1 or 2 completed games. There are no established best buttons in this set. This will help set the pecking order for the set with its new skill. The rush skill makes for quicker games. It'll take 119 games before a champion is crowned. Ranking so far (based on most won games, then most won rounds, then least rounds lost) with their overall won rounds percentage: Ken (11 - 38) -> 61.3% -> A Clyde (11 - 35) -> 63.6% -> B Stubbs (10 - 35 - 23) -> 60.3% -> C Jesse (9) -> 60.0% -> D Mississippi (7 - 30) -> 52.6% -> D Montserrat (7 - 28) -> 50.9% -> C Bobby (7 - 26) -> 48.1% -> B Basil (6 - 28 - 33) -> 45.9% Petey (6 - 28 - 34) -> 45.2% Ricky (6 - 27) -> 46.6% Tasha (6 - 26 - 29) -> 47.3% -> A Henry (6 - 26 - 30) -> 46.6% Heather (5) -> 41.4% Giuseppe (4 - 26) -> 43.3% Amelia (4 - 20) -> 36.4% As tiebreaker for the playoffs is win% more important than won rounds. Playoffs ---- Around the World of Fight City - The Delta Tournament organized by in April 2018. For discussion about this tournament see . Since we got the new buttons from the Kickstarter campaign we‘ll have some tournaments or other fun ways to explore them all. Let‘s start with the set „The Delta“. With the Kickstarter sets came a few rule ideas how to play multiplayer games. One of them is called „Around the world“. Rules * every participant chooses one button from The Delta that wasn‘t claimed yet * everyone starts with this button but will play with and against every other claimed button, too * we‘ll play short games (best of three), they will be created by the organizer * imagine all players sitting in a circle and everyone plays against both neighbours * when all games in this round are finished the organizer annouces the scores and starts the next round * for the next round each player gets the button from one of his two opponents (the „left“ neighbour) and plays versus the same opponents with their new buttons * after as many rounds as we have players the player with the best score wins Participants The organizer's choice is the leftover button. The_Delta The upper game is against the right neighbour (row above in the table), and shows just the result. The lower game is against the left neighbour (row below in the table), and is linked as well as showing the result. The second line in every cell is always the sum of the scores of all rounds in this cell’s game. In the statistics (last column) you‘ll find the sum of all scores added up with the own score being positive and the opponent‘s being negative. Results for each round separately ; Colour code : green = player won more rounds than they lost : yellow = player won 50% of all their rounds : red = player lost more rounds than they won ; Order of scoring: * difference between own and opponents finish score of each round added up * most games won The Delta Buttons ; Colour code : green = button won both games : yellow = button won one game : red = button lost both games